


GG Gamer Girl

by plutocore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kenma Kozume Oneshot, Kenma Oneshot, Kenma/Reader - Freeform, Oneshot, Streamer Kenma/Reader, Streamer Kozume Kenma, Streamer Kozume Kenma/Streamer Reader, Streamer Kozume Kenma/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutocore/pseuds/plutocore
Summary: Famous streamer Kozume Kenma joins Y/n's stream on what he believes is his alternate account and donates to her with a special message. Except his scheming best friend left him signed in on his main account and things get interesting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	GG Gamer Girl

You fix your appearance as you look into the monitor you haven't streamed in about a week. Though it was a short hiatus you felt anxious being back. You booted up your game and checked your audio before deciding you were ready. You took a deep breath and pressed stream.  
-  
Kenma had been streaming when he got the notification, "Angel kitty is streaming AC now!" and in smaller faded letters "I'm back :)" his eyes flickered to the bottom of the desktops screen to read it, before looking at the timer at the top of his screen. "only ten minutes" he mutters before smiling to himself. Suddenly his chat explodes. "A NEW EXPRESSION? POG". "HE SMILED HE SMILED OHDNCdm". "POGGERS". "what was that - pinch me". "PUDIDJNG SMILED OHMYGOD". "HE DID IT DGUYS HE SMILED POGCHAMP". His eyebrows furrowed "Chat....what?" again the chat exploded "TAHTS A NEW ONE AS WELL THANKS KING" "WE ARE BEING FED TODAY KENMA NATION" "I think I just cam-" He had to stop reading before he lost his mind. He looked at the timer again it read 8 minutes this time. Kenma decided to do something he'd never done before, lose his game on purpose. He quickly started a new combo but pressed a different button instead of his killing move he pretended to sit in shock as the other player finished him off. The chat froze before a wave of "F" flowed in. Kenma feigned a sigh before speaking. "Alright, I think that's all for today thanks for watching. I'm gonna go watch Ki-cat videos to mend my soul bye-bye" He gave the camera a small smile and pressed end stream. As soon as he did he got up, stretched, grabbed his phone, and plopped down on his sofa. He opened up twitch and went to your profile. His eyes lingered on your profile picture before he scrolled down a bit and found the box that said streaming now. He clicked on it to see you responding to the chat and playing casually as you spoke about why you had missed your streams last week. Your voice to him was an instant serotonin boost. He suddenly got an idea, what if he donated and sent you a message? His head was a storm what should he say? Should he really do it? What if she doesn't care? How much should he donate? should he say a joke or a compliment? He pressed the tip button and put in 200 dollars. Now his comment... a complement of course! He pressed send.  
-  
You laughed at jokes and read the chat to answer questions before your tip theme boosted up and you smiled as you waited for the message. "CalicoKenma has tipped $200: You’re really good at this game, kitten” You sat still for about 5 seconds processing the message before your eyes flickered to the screen "Th-.....wait...wh-who!? H-how much!?" Your eyes flickered to that chat for moral support but it was in shambles and moving too fast for you to read.  
-  
Kenma dropped his phone as he heard his own username being repeated to him. His mind once again was racing 'What? I'm not supposed to be signed into that account here? How?' The image of a tall man with black messy hair and the smile that represented everything he feared in life entered his mind. "Satan" Kenma peered down at his previously long-forgotten phone with wide eyes. 'Did she notice?' his question was left hanging in the air as you were frozen. Those Five seconds of stillness felt like 5 eternity finally you spoke. "Th-.....wait...wh-who!? H-how much!?" Kenma watched with his own wide eyes as yours flew open. He watched in anticipation as your eyes from the monitor to the chat and nervously back to the camera. Your voice filled the room again "I uh, I'll be right back" You shut off the camera however you forgot your mic was still on. Kenma heard some shuffling then something fell with a small "ouch" following it. Them silence. Suddenly you screamed. "IT WAS HIM??"  
-  
You got up from the ground after checking the transaction and shuffled back up to your desktop something in the chat caught your eye. "LOLOL SHE LEFT HER MIC ON" ".. I what..oh gosh I did.." You turned your camera back on. Your face was a little flushed realizing they- no he heard you fall. Your hands grasped your mouse as the pointer neared the end stream button. Your views were double than what they were not even two minutes ago "I have to go? bye-bye, I love you guys" You pressed down on your mouse refusing to even look at the chat as the “thanks for watching screen” popped up on your monitor. You breathed a bit as you clicked onto the little blue bird icon in your bookmarks. Your phone suddenly wouldn't stop ringing. You grabbed it and put it on mute in favor of focusing your attention on the monitor ahead of you. Your mentions wouldn't stop coming in. You were overwhelmed by it all. You moved the mouse and clicked on the DMs icon lots of new ones were coming in but one with a blue checkmark next to it caught your attention "Calico Kenma would like to send you messages." You opened the dm not sure what to expect.  
-  
"Sorry about all of this I didn't mean for it to happen. I thought I was on my alt. I hope you're okay sorry if I'm bothering you."  
As Kenma hit send he cursed Kuroo with every ounce of his being. Kuroo must have signed into his account here knowing he’d screw up and watch the girl he’s been so caught up with lately. He glanced back down at his phone you were typing. A new chat bubble came in. "You didn't say it this time" Again his face was morphed into confusion. He hit send again "?" He watched intently as it said you were typing. "Kitten I mean"-"you didn't say it this time" He froze before sending another message. "...You didn't mind?"  
Your message came faster this time. "I thought it was cute" He was typing too fast for his brain to catch up. "I think you're cute - wait no ignore that"  
-  
You wracked your brain as to what to say when you suddenly thought of something. "1v1 me in OW and I'll forgive you for making my legacy the girl CalicoKenma called kitten, you lose you have to take me on a date."  
-  
Kenma buried himself back into his couch as he thought. Another message came in. "What do you say?" Once again his fingers were moving faster than his thoughts. "Your Gamertag on OW what is it." For the second time in one day Kenma Kozume thought he'd have to lose a game on purpose. A new message took him out of his trance "Y/N/AK#6814". He got up to his PC and started launching the Game.  
-  
You opened up overwatch and accepted his friend request, the game invite followed right after. You mustered up all your courage and spoke into your mic. "So you main Genji?" silence followed before he finally spoke. "I do, you main D.va?" It was still a bit awkward but you pushed forward. "Yeah, I wonder what kind of face you're making right now?"  
-  
Kenma froze as he muttered "what kind of face I’m making?". He looked at his nearest mirror. His eyes were a bit wide, and his hair was sticking out in unnatural places. He focused his attention back on his monitor. "My face is normal." he lied. He listened as your voice came in. "Is that so?" There was a teasing tone in your voice. His face immediately flushed. "mhm," He listened intently as your laugh filled his headphones. "Let's start then" He nodded forgetting you can't see him before speaking in a hurry. "Yeah lets do that."  
-  
Kenma was excited, his heart was beating intently. He planned on letting you win but as soon as the game started you immediately hammered into him. In no way shape or form did you give him a chance to fake anything. He changed his mindset about this completely. He had picked route 66 a map where he knew that if you knew what you were doing Genji could be easily cornered. He didn't think he was gonna win even if he tried this time. Even if he didn't intend on winning, the excitement of the challenge came in. He felt thrilled his attention was entirely on you the bet wasn't even a thought in his head anymore.  
-  
You had to admit you were at a slight advantage but you didn't expect the victory screen to show up at all. You knew Kenma had probably put more hours into this game than you. Something was off though. Genji was a character that required a bit of distance for his attacks. So why would Kenma pick a map where he'd be cornered in. Maybe it was a random selection? A misclick, or perhaps he had to prove he could beat you even in the worst map for his abilities? You were thrown out of your thought filled daze as Kenma delivered a harsh blow. You decided to take a risk both of you were low on health. You were going to overload Tokki and cause it to self-destruct. First, you have to corner him. You used your booster it could go through Genji's deflect. Now he was cornered and you started the process to self destruct. You set the twin fusion canons off. Kenma had used deflect. They shot back into you, perfect. As soon as his deflect was gone you ejected out and shot at him. As Tokki blew your health bar was almost empty but so was his. 3..2..1 the words Victory! flashed on your screen. As montages of the gameplay were on the screen you spoke up. "So you didn't let me win did you?".  
-  
Kenma sat deflated as the words defeat were strewn across his screen. "So you didn't let me win did you?" he found his face flushing up in red again. "It was the original plan but no, that was all you." He heard you laugh. "You thought I'd lose when a date with you was on the line?" Kenma was scorching hot. "I had to make sure I didn't miss this opportunity.” Again you laughed "For planning to lose you now have to take me on another date.". Kenma's heart was racing and his thoughts were going ten miles per hour before he spoke. "Are you sure about that kitten?" He heard you snicker. "Don't make it sound like you enjoy it that much".  
-  
You were in front of an arcade. You had come a bit early, you were too excited to stay home. Your heart jumped excitedly at the sound of anyone approaching hoping it'd be him. Soon enough you sat done at a bench near the doors of the arcade. You needed to settle down and decided to scroll through your phone. There were footsteps and your heart leaped and bounced for you to look up. You decided against it, it probably wasn't him. you continued to halfheartedly scroll. "Kitten?" Immediately your headshot up Golden eyes you've only ever seen through a screen met yours. You got to greet him only then realizing the height difference your eyes no longer met his eyes but instead his lips. Your eyes lingered there before meeting his again. Something was off, you examined his face. Oh, he was smiling. "Hi, I'm y/n" His expression remained neutral yet there was a slight tint to his cheeks. "I know." You flushed "r-right" Kenma seemed to relish in your facial expression. "Do you want to enter?"

**Author's Note:**

> haha my first fic in yrs. No i don't play overwatch in fact i know very little about it please don't kill me. Sorry if Kenma is a little ooc it's been years since i've written something. Thank you for reading and thank to my very close friend who encouraged me to finish this. <3
> 
> Ps. In case you're a bit confused Kenma has two accounts for twitch. His main account and his alt which isn't associated with him. His Alt is usually signed in on his phone and he uses it for his own entertainment(watching your streams). Kuroo logged out of Kenma's alt and into his main so he'd get caught being your fan if that makes sense? Hope that cleared up any confusion. ^^


End file.
